<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What’s a celebration without you, my love? by Sarcastic_Gay_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399998">What’s a celebration without you, my love?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Gay_Dragon/pseuds/Sarcastic_Gay_Dragon'>Sarcastic_Gay_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What’s a Celebration Without You, My Love? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auradon isn’t much better but that’s not touched on this time, Christmas, Evie &amp; Uma Friendship (Disney), F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Mentions of Rape, Secret Santa, Should I do a 2nd part?, beginnings of one, evie and harriet are cute and I love them, kinda thinking about it, lmk if you want one, mentions of abuse, tw, uh I think that’s it but please lmk if there’s more I need to twg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Gay_Dragon/pseuds/Sarcastic_Gay_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie visits someone special for the holiday season. For @camscendants on Tumblr for the @descendantsgiftexchange. Happy holidays!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie/Harriet Hook, Harry Hook/Uma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What’s a Celebration Without You, My Love? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What’s a celebration without you, my love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning: mentions of rape and abuse (briefly). Please let me know if there’s more I need to put a tw for.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Evie felt out of place as she exited the limousine. She looked out of place too, in her bright blue peacoat and pristine white scarf wrapped around her pale neck. The blue haired beauty looked around at her dirty surroundings as she walked, heading towards the wharf. She hoped nobody would approach her, but she was prepared to defend herself with a small blade hidden in her purse, tucked against her palm.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">The entrance to the wharf brought about the smell of sea salt and semi fresh air. Evie wrinkled her nose, too accustomed to the smell of the beaches in Auradon to enjoy what was the only place on the Isle with almost breathable air. Squaring her shoulders, she stepped onto the wharf with a no nonsense expression on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">The first person she came across was Harry Hook.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Well lookie here! We’ve got a Princess gracin’ our lowly wharf.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie plastered on a fake, too sweet smile. “Hi Harry. Where’s your sister?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">Harry raised his eyebrow and dug his hook under her chin, the cold metal pressing into her throat lightly. “What’s it to ya, Princess?”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie rolled her eyes, but before she could respond, another voice called out with a similar Scottish drawl.</span>
</p><p class="p3">“My business with the Princess is no matter to you, little brother. Remove your hook from her throat before I shove it up your-“</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie cleared her throat before she could burst out laughing, though a small smile played on her lips. Harry scowled, but dropped his hook to his side as he whirled around to face his older sister.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Uma’ll hear about this, Harriet.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">Harriet Hook rolled her eyes. “Yeah yeah, whatever. Uma can kiss my arse. Now scram.”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Harry growled and stalked away. Evie giggled quietly at the boy’s dramatics, then turned to look at the other pirate. “Why thank you for saving me, oh fearsome pirate.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Harriet, with a subtle grin and a not so subtle wink, swept off her hat and dipped into a lazy bow. “But of course, fair maiden.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie laughed again, making Harriet smile as she perched her hat back on her head then started walking down the wharf. “Come on, I take it you wanna go somewhere we won’t be disturbed?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie nodded and fell into step beside Harriet. They walked in silence, avoiding other people, until they reached a ship with a dark red flag waving in the wind. Evie was led below deck and to the captains quarters. She watched as Harriet flopped on the large bed, leaning her hip against the old wooden desk by the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Well? What is it that brought ya outta paradise?” Harriet inquired with a smirk. Evie rolled her eyes fondly as Harriet motioned for her to come closer. Once Evie was close enough, Harriet flung an arm out and snaked it around Evie’s waist, pulling her onto the bed, and herself, with a yelp.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Harriet barked out a laugh and pressed soft kisses to Evie’s face. Evie giggled and pushed against Harriet’s shoulders, pulling back.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“While I’ll never say no to kisses,”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Only from me though, right?” Harriet interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie caressed her face with a soft smile. “Yes. Only from you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Harriet smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s3">“Now as I was </span> <em> <span class="s2">saying</span> </em> <span class="s3">, as much as I love your kisses, that’s not why I’m here.” Evie’s voice, laced with seriousness and a touch of uncertainty, made Harriet sit up.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Is everythin’ okay darlin’?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“That depends. How would you feel about leaving the Isle?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Harriet’s eyebrows shot up. “Get off this dump? How’d you manage that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie smiled. “I’ve got a certain king on my side. We had to take it to the council, but we eventually got approved to start bringing willing kids off the Isle.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Harriet grinned widely. “And I’m the first trip?” Her face fell suddenly. “Wait, am I the only one leavin’? Will I have ta leave my crew behind? Ma ship?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie shook her head, blue hairs flying around her face before settling. “No, no. I knew you’d never leave without your ship or her crew, so I managed to get the council to agree to let you bring them along.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“How’d you do that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie shrugged, looking down at her lap when Harriet’s hand rested, tracing nonsense patterns into her thigh with her thumb.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“I just told them that your crew was full of kids who had some of the worst home lives. I mean, you’re just like Uma. Don’t look at me like that, I know you don’t like her, but you both take in abused kids and give them a home and a family. Actually, Uma and her crew is also leaving, if they accept.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Harriet scowled, and Evie rolled her eyes as she lightly tapped the other girl’s cheek. “Stop. She got Harry and CJ out of your father’s house. Can’t you at least be civil with her?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Harriet grinned. “We’re pirates, love. Civil ain’t in our vocabulary.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Right. Shouldn’t have even asked. But can you at least somewhat behave when we get to the Chip Shoppe? I really want to be successful getting everyone off the Isle. If both you and she accept, I think a lot of kids that are scared to leave would be more willing. Evil knows this place isn’t healthy to be raised on.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">Harriet’s expression softened, “I’ll be good, promise.”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie smiled and pecked Harriet’s lips. “Thank you. Now, we’ve got some logistics we need to work out before we can go see Uma.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">After a short half hour of talking about details, mostly on how they would keep people from slipping out of the barrier while they let Harriet’s ship, the Poisoned Dagger, out, the two girls stopped outside of Ursula’s Fish and Chips.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie sighed, wringing her hands as she looked towards the doors. “I don’t know how I’m going to get Uma to agree to come to Auradon. Especially with what happened at the Cotillion. And before.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s3">Harriet took her hands. “Hey, as much as I hate to admit it, and I really do, Uma and I are the same when it comes to our crew. Even if she doesn’t want to, she’ll go if you tell her it’ll mean safety for her crew. You tell her that her crew, her </span> <em> <span class="s2">kids</span> </em> <span class="s3">, will be safe, happy, and healthy, and she’ll follow you to the ends of the earth. And if all else fails, convince Harry. She’ll do anything for that boy.”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie nodded, squared her shoulders, and marched into the Shoppe. Immediately, the pirates from Uma’s crew tensed, ready for a fight, but Uma herself sauntered towards the pair with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“So Harry wasn’t lying.” Ignoring the indignant sputter from said boy, Uma continued on. “The Princess really has come back to the Isle. What do you want?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie glanced around, then took a step closer. “To talk, privately.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Uma scoffed. “No way.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Uma, this isn’t something to be discussed in front of your patrons. It’ll lead to catastrophe.” Harriet warned.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“And why should I care? That sounds like it’d be more your problem than mine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie hummed, putting on a smile so sweet it gave her a cavity. “If all hell breaks loose in here, who has to clean it all up?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Uma scowled, then motioned Harry forward. “Blueberry and I will be in the back room. You and other Hook watch the door.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">After Harry nodded, eyeing both Evie and his sister, the sea witch turned and walked off without so much as a glance backwards.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Once in a room with the door being guarded by the Hook siblings, Uma finally looked at Evie, waiting with a bored expression.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“I want to get you and your crew off the Isle.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">The boredom quickly melted into pure shock as Evie’s blunt statement washed over Uma. Then, her eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“What’s the catch?” Uma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“You mean besides the fact that you’ll actually have to act like civilized human beings? Nothing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Uma scoffed. “With you people, there’s always a catch. Besides, how’d you even convince the lizard and her pet Beastie?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie gave her an unimpressed look. “You do realize I don’t have to have Mal’s approval for everything, right?” At Uma’s skeptical hum, Evie rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s3">“If you and Mal can’t grow up and act like the mostly mature women you are, then you don’t have to interact with each other. Look, believe what you want to believe, but I came here with approval from the King and the council to begin bringing willing kids over to Auradon. I admit that there was some personal gain with me choosing Harriet and her crew to be part of the first batch, but I’m offering you and </span> <em> <span class="s2">your</span> </em> <span class="s3"> crew a chance over because I know what you do for these kids. They deserve someplace where they don’t have to be on guard the rest of their lives. In Auradon, they can get proper healthcare, more food, warm clothes. They can be healthy and safe. They can be happy.”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Uma, having opened her mouth to interrupt at some point, closed it looking thoughtful. Evie took the opportunity to add on to her small speech.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“So can you, Uma. You deserve all that too, and more. I know your mom isn’t exactly the nicest, even by Isle standards, and I know you take a lot of crap from parents who want their punching bags or personal slaves back. You take on all this responsibility.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Uma looked up, eyes boring into Evie’s. “I have to. They’re just kids.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s3">Evie softened, cautiously reaching a hand out to place on Uma’s forearm. To her surprise, Uma allowed it. “You </span> <em> <span class="s2">shouldn’t</span> </em> <span class="s3"> have to. You’re still just a kid, too.”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Uma scoffed, looking away, and Evie’s voice grew quiet as she went on. “We’re all just kids, but it doesn’t feel much like it, does it? We’ve had to grow up so fast, just to survive. And you, you’ve had to grow up faster than most, with you taking in all these young kids. They deserve a childhood, Uma. They deserve a chance to not have to grow up so fast. They can have that in Auradon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Uma pulled her arm away from Evie. “What about the Lost Revenge? That’s our home.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“I spoke with the council about it. You and Harriet can bring your ships, if they’re ready to sail.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">Uma hummed, staring at Evie. Finally she cracked a tiny smile. “Mal really doesn’t know about this?”</p><p class="p3">Evie flushed, looking down. “They don’t really know about Harriet and I. Bit of a rivalry there, too. And if Mal found out about you, especially after Cotillion, she’d throw a fit. Probably burn down the school or something.”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">She frowned, biting her lip. “If they find out that I was the one that suggested you come over, they might never forgive me. They might make me choose between them and Harriet, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Who would you choose?” Uma asked, voice laced with curiosity and a hint of, surprisingly, concern.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“I don’t know. I love Harriet so much, but those three are my family. We’ve been through so much together. Gods, what if they never forgive me for this?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Uma stepped closer and put her hand on Evie’s shoulder. “If they throw you away for having too big a heart to ignore us, then they’re even dumber morons then I thought.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie chuckled, glancing at the shorter girl. “Thanks. You know, that was surprisingly sweet, in your own way. I didn’t know you were capable of that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Uma smirked. “Yeah well don’t tell anyone. You’ll ruin my reputation.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie laughed outright at that, then straightened and held out her hand. “So, will you accept this official invitation to go to Auradon?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Uma looked at her hand, then took it firmly. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p2"><span class="s3">After speaking with Uma about the boring details (Evie should’ve told both Harriet and Uma all this at once, because </span> <em> <span class="s2">evil</span> </em> <span class="s3"> this was painful) and letting both captains announce to their crew the good news, Evie stood on the wharf between the two ships that would be leaving with them. It was the middle of the night now, so the wharf was empty which helped them get out undetected. With two full sized pirate ships leaving the Isle, it wouldn’t been easy to keep people from realizing the barrier was down, but the trio worked it out.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Virtually nobody actually had homes on the wharf, except for Captain Hook and his crew who lived on the Jolly Roger, so nobody would be able to see the ships sail past the point where the barrier was. They would have to be quick and quiet, though, so they didn’t wake anyone on the Jolly Roger, just three ships away from them. Uma and Harriet both assured Evie, somewhat offended she might add, that they could do it without waking anyone.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Even still, Evie was nervous. The limousine driver had given her the remote and left already. She would be on the Poisoned Dagger with Harriet. Soon, said captain stood by her side with both her siblings behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie raised an eyebrow. “For what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Harriet laughed, looking back at her brother and sister. “‘For what’, she asks. As if you’re not saving all our lives doing this. Our da knows where we are, but he doesn’t care right now. He could come kill us at any time. So many of these kids are in the same situation. You, darlin’, are saving every one of us by getting us off here. Even if they don’t have parents that’ll kill them in their sleep, there’s no food here. People on the streets who’ll do anything and anyone for a decent shag. I know you’ll get everyone off here. You care too much not to.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie blushed, ducking her head. CJ grinned and clapped her hand on Evie’s shoulder then ran off. Harry lingered behind, looking serious, which was unusual for the often manic boy.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“T’anks. For convincin’ Uma. And for tellin’ her all that. She deserves to be carefree for a bit, after all she’s done for us. You take care of this one, big sister, or I’ll just have ta steal her from ya and do it myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Harriet laughed and shoved Harry. “Like Uma wouldn’t skin you alive for it. Go on, go find your Captain.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Once Harry was out of sight, Harriet pulled Evie close to her, resting her cheek on the top of her head. Evie sighed as she listened to the steady beat of the taller girl’s heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“I’ll never let ya go, love.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie smiled softly, then hesitated. “So, you two heard everything then?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Harriet hummed an affirmative, pulling back so she could look Evie in the eye. “Darlin’, if those idiots try to make you choose, I’ll personally gut them. You love so easily, with that whole big heart o’ yours. And if they can’t see that, then screw ‘em. You’re too good for them and for me, too. I’m honored to be the one to hold your heart, and I gave you mine a long time ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie smiled, blinking away the tears. Harriet reached up to brush a stray tear away as she wrapped her arm around Evie’s shoulders. “So, what’s an Auradon Christmas celebration like?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Evie laughed and leaned her head against Harriet’s shoulders, watching the two separate crews preparing their respective ships for sailing.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“What’s a celebration without you, my love?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2/9/21:<br/>Rereading this slightly hurts because as a certified middle child, I would never call my brothers ‘little/big brother’ but I just felt like Harriet and Harry aren’t really that close, being in “rival” pirate crews, so they don’t really have any other nicknames for each other. But Harriet totally calls Harry punk, so yeah</p><p>Also I’ve gotten approximately one (1) request for a part 2 but that’s all the excuse I need to write part 2, so part 2 is incoming!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>